Bound By Blood
by Amunettie
Summary: Kagome has been through pain far worse than death. Her friends, her family, the one man she loves; they're all gone. Killed by Naraku. As she lay dying, Midoriko turned her into a baby, and sent her to the world of ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

* * *

Blood filled Kagome's mouth as she kneeled over in pain. Pain filled her small body as she fell to the ground, blood falling out of her mouth, and closed her eyes. Everyone she ever cared about was dead; everyone that meant anything to her was gone. All because of that blasted Naraku. Tears filled her pain filled body as she crunched up into a little ball, and closed her eyes.

_Inuyasha_. She thought. He was gone, and he wouldn't come back. He would never come back because he was dead. A sob came out of her thought as she felt a dark, ominous aura fall over her. Her eyes opened in panic, and looked up at the man that took the one man she loved away. She glared at him in abandon, everyone was dead, Miroku, Sango, Shippo. They were all dead, because of him. Her glare turned into full out fury as she moved her tired arms to pull her torso up, her black ebony hair falling around her shoulders in waves. Determination brought newfound strength as she hoisted tired body up, her blue eyes shone with determination.

"You bastard!" She growled at him and lunged at him, aiming a punch in the face. She didn't care if it hit, she knew it wouldn't, but she would do anything to get her anger, her sadness out. She wanted this man dead, but she knew that what she wanted wouldn't come soon. It never would because she had the sinking feeling that she was going to die. She didn't care; all she wanted was the big gouge in her heart to be gone, for the pain to be gone and this man gone. All she saw was a dark, sinister smirk from the man before he pierced her with one of his many tentacles, making her fall backwards, but before she let herself fall she reached forward and grabbed something that was in his hand, the Shikon no Tama. She smirked at his eyes and fell to the ground.

She was immediately surrounded in a happy pink light. Her eyes were low as the barrier pushed Naraku away from her. The pink light bathed her with warmth, but she knew she would die, unless a miracle happened, and that is just what happened.

"Kagome." She heard a deep womans voice say. She opened her eyes and saw Mirdoriko, her eyes widened as she saw Kikyo beside her. She took a deep breath, and smiled through the pain. "I need your help, Naraku will get the jewel back again. But I need to send you into another world to do so. Don't worry though, Kikyo will be with you. We'll protect you," She said firmly, looking at the injured girl on the ground in the eyes. Kagome's eyes fluttered and closed, she nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes," She said softly, as the pink light emitted around both Kikyo and Kagome, thus sending them to their new world. The last thing Kagome remembered before she blacked out was the soft singing from Kikyo and a soft warm feeling falling over her small, petite, body.

~Scene Change~

Kikyo bit at her bottom lip as she stumbled and almost fell the small bundle in her arms made a small noise before she felt a soft nuzzling in her neck. The young woman, now girl sighed. Her small ten year old body couldn't hold the baby for much longer, her long hair that practically went to the back of her knees was in knots around her shoulders. She was close, she could feel it. The feelings of auras were getting stronger as she walked along the lonely road. She smiled when a shielded village came into sight. Her shivers became more prominent in the cold, foreboding weather. She clutched the small bundle to her body as she got closer to the village. She caught the attention of the guards by the time she got there, and she let out a small sigh and fell to her knees, holding the small bundle to her body tighter. She looked up with deep brown eyes as the guard approached her, he looked like some kind of ninja, but she wasn't all that sure.

"What's your business here?" Asked the guard, looking at the small, long haired girl with suspicion. Kikyo blinked and then remembered Midoriko's words before she too blanked out. Ask for the Hokage.

"I need to see the Hokage please," Mirdoriko said that the Hokage would believe her story, and she hoped in all the world's for the young baby in her arms he would. The guard eye her suspiciously and nodded. She stood up, and walked forward a little bit, the baby let out a small whine. She shushed it gently rubbing the small back. The young baby snuggled deeper into the ten year olds neck. She walked inside the village and the gates closed slowly behind her, giving her a small sense of security. She got here safe, without any wounds. Now she just hoped that this man would believe her.

She looked over at the guard as he poofed into a cloud of smoke. Kikyo tensed as she felt five auras surround her, and when she raised her head to look around she saw that she was surrounded by people in strange masks. She bit at her bottom lip nervously and flinched as one of them touched her on the shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised that he was closer to her height. She tilted her head, and she immediately felt the aura of a child. She flinched away from his touch, clutching the bundle in her arms closer to her body. The baby whimpered and she made a small noise under her breathe to soothe the child.

"What's in your arms?" Asked one of the men, looking at the black bundled up thing in her arms. She looked at him defensively.

"It's my baby sister," She said quietly.

"Can we see her to make sure you're telling the truth?" He asked calmly, not trying to sound offensive. Kikyo nodded and took the clothe up that was covering the baby's head and allowed them to see her. The baby was pale, with a tuff of black hair on her head. Her eyes were closed so they couldn't tell what her eye colour was. But they could all see that she was a beautiful baby. As quickly as she showed the baby, she covered her back up, and looked back up at them with determined eyes.

"Can I please see the Hokage now?" She asked and they nodded. She sighed and followed behind them quietly. Her eyes went down to the bundle in her eyes every so often, worry was written on her face. She stumbled a bit as she walked, but she still kept hold to the baby, she would first attack somebody then let the little bundle be hurt in any way.

She looked up as they escorted her into the Hokage's tower, she let out a small sigh of relief, happy she was finally getting closer. She felt the small sigh of relief come out of her lips as they entered the office, the old man looked up and smiled kindly as she entered. She sighed and walked into the middle of the office, and shifted her weight awkwardly. She looked back at the masked ninja's behind her before she looked over at the Hokage with small eyes.

"Hello, and might who you be?" He asked, gesturing to the seat across from him. She nodded and sat down, the bundle sighed warmly in her arms.

"I'm Kikyo," She said with a small, strong voice, looking at the man in front of her cautiously. He nodded and smiled at her; he reminded her of the old ladies that taught her, always kind, but firm.

"I'm Sarutobi," He said.

"Can I ask for a small request Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Of course, and what would that be?"

"Can the masked ninja's leave, what I need to ask is personal, and I'm uncomfortable saying it in front of people whose faces I cannot see," She said maturely. Her eyes shone with something the Hokage didn't understand, she was young. He just smiled and nodded, looking at the ninja's that stood protectively at the doorway.

"This young girl is obviously no harm to me, now leave please." He said and they all nodded and left, leaving Kikyo alone with Sarutobi.

"I'm assuming that your that girl that spirit was talking about?" he asked with a small puff of his pipe.

Kikyo just nodded, and looked down at the bundle in her arms. She sighed and looked back up at him with a small smile. "Yes, I am, I'm very unused to this small body, but I can handle it for now I guess." She said with a shrug. His eyes went to the bundle in her arms.

"What's the baby's name?" He asked.

"She's Kagome," She answered with a small, thoughtful smile.

* * *

**Hello there!**

**This is my first story, and I would love the advice to make my writing better for you readers, so please review with comments saying you like it, or if you have any advice.**

**If you just say it's bad, then give no explaination I won't really pay much attention to it, so if you think it needs improvement, then tell me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

* * *

The Hokage went quiet as he listened to Kikyo's story, about everything that happened, to why she was now a child, and Kagome was a baby. What happened was, because beforehand they were not able to kill Naraku, Midoriko was giving them another chance to do so, because she knew that he would move to a new world once he was done with Feudal Japan. That simple fact alone was enough to make Midoriko worry. She didn't want the jewel to be misused anymore than it already was, and is. But for both women to be prepared for any kind of battle with Naraku, they first had to do something that any miko would never in their life willingly do.

Become ninja, and kill other humans. It was a fact that saddened Kikyo vary greatly, but she died more than once and at least this time when she was reborn in a smaller body, and the feeling of having skin, instead of hardened soil, was a big different, and it wasn't like when she went through the small fact that she had to steal other peoples souls to survive. But, now that Inuyasha was dead, and it's not like he would've chosen her over Kagome in the first place, after Naraku is dead, all she wants is to get this over with.

"How do you plan to go to ninja school, and raise a baby at the same time?" The Hokage asked, looking at Kikyo intently.

"I don't know, if I could get someone to watch her while I'm at school would be very helpful." She said, leaning back into her chair.

"I someone that can take care of her, at least for now." The Hokage said, tilting his head to the side. "It would be for the best, at least for now."

He stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a second, and I'll go and get her,"

Kikyo nodded, and looked back down at the small figure in her arms. Soft blue eyes looked back at her questioningly before she took a lock of Kikyo's hair and twirled it around her fingers. The young five year old girl smiled delicately. Kagome would not remember anything until absolutely necessary. At least, that is what she hoped. She wanted nothing but to make sure that she had enough time to train Kagome to use the full extent of her miko powers.

She saw it as useful as well for her to learn how to use the chakra that Midoriko unlocked in both of them. Kikyo smiled softly, Kagome would be a phenomenon. Just looking at her she could realize just how much Inuyasha loved her, in her clay body, she would never compare, and even though she never told Inuyasha, nor anyone else for that matter. But her thoughts of taking him to hell dispersed, the more Inuyasha spent with this girl, the more she saw why the looks he gave her went from guilt and love to…

She let out a small sight and propped the child back up on her lap, looking into her clear blue eyes, and tilted her head. "He really loved you; you were lucky," She whispered with a smile.

She turned her head to the door as she heard it open, and in walked and tall brooding man and, from what she assumed from examining their aura's his wife. She shifted the girl in her lap more comfortable and examined the two people in front of her carefully before she gave them a small smile; her soft brown eyes shone fake happiness of a child. She stood up and bowed deeply.

"Nice to meet you," Kikyo said softly, before standing up straight and staggered a bit, the weight in her arms caught her off balance. The woman smiled softly before she walked over and bent down so she was eye level with Kikyo.

"Do you want me to take her? For your age she seems very heavy." She said, and the young girl nodded, handing the child to the dark haired woman. The weight that was gone made her feels a lot lighter and she let out a small sigh.

"This is Kikyo…" The Hokage trailed off, looking down at the girl.

"My name is Kikyo Kirashima," She said, and then gestured to her 'sister'. "And this is my little sister Kagome," she finished.

The man crossed his arms and looked down at the girl, scanning her small rugged form. He couldn't tell her strength from her half starved state. His wife nudged her husband and sighed looking down at the girl.

"I am Mikoto Uchiha, and my husband over there is Fugaku Uchiha," The woman said, "You'll be staying with us, is that okay?" Kikyo smiled and nodded, looking back and forth between the two adults in front of her. She looked back at the Hokage and he nodded, she turned back to them and sighed, and took a couple steps towards them.

She only took a couple steps before a wave of dizziness overflowed her senses. She clutched her head and buckled over, and passed out.

The now young miko was awoken by a soft light of day, her rugged hair was now smooth and clean. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking out the window. She clutched the blanket, and blinked. All she remembered from the night before was meeting her knew 'guardians'. She let out a small sigh and moved her legs over to get off the bed. She was in a soft red kimono; it was really simple, made for sleeping. She slid her feet into the slippers and got off the bed, her long unbound hair flowed around her body, dwarfing her small body. She let out a small, annoyed sigh. She didn't want to cut it, but she guessed that she would have to eventually, at least so it looked naturally on her height. She looked around before she left the room, she would make a better inspection later, but for now she wanted to know where Kagome was.

She walked down the hall, heading towards the room with the biggest numbers of aura's one of which was Kagome's. She let out a small, audible sigh before she opened the door towards the main room. There she saw two small babies and Mikoto, beside her sat a silent looking little boy. She guessed this was her sons.

"Good morning," She said, kneeling down in front of her, looking around the room curiously. Mikoto looked up from cooing at the babies to see that the young girl was glowing from a good rest.

"Nice to see you're finally moving," she said, smiling. Kikyo gave a small smile back and sighed, and got into a more comfortable position on the floor. Kagome immediately crawled over and plopped herself in Kikyo's crossed legs. She looked down and raised an eyebrow. She just let out a small sigh and rubbed her head soothingly.

"I wasn't asleep for that long was asleep anyways?" Kikyo asked curiously, not looking up from Kagome, she had her small baby like hands wrapped around one of her fingers.

"About a week," Mikoto said with a small laugh.

"Seriously? I must have been a lot tired then I thought I was then," Kikyo said.

"You just kept on sleeping and sleeping, it got to the point where I thought you wouldn't wake up." Mikoto said, making a gesture in the air. Her soft motherly smile was plastered on her face. "Oh yeah, that reminds me," She said, gesturing to the silent boy beside her, "This is my oldest son, Itachi, and the baby that's sleeping is Sasuke." She said, a small smile on her lips. Kikyo looked up from Kagome and looked carefully at Itachi, and then Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san," She said casually, and then looked at the baby. "They both look a lot like you Mikoto-san." She said, tilting her head.

"Oh really?" She said, a smile plastered on her face. Kikyo nodded and looked back between the two boys again.

"And I have a feeling their personalities are going to be similar too." She said, practically almost her herself. She shook her head, her hair fell around her shoulders. "Oh that reminds me, do you have a hair tie? Or is possible to trim my hair a bit?" She asked, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Of course, give me a second!" Mikoto said and stood up, plopping Sasuke in Itachi's lap. The young boy just looked at the baby in his lap, almost in a daze. Kikyo tilted her head at the emotionless boy. She imagined a time where she was like that, emotionless even to her little sister Kaede. She sighed and shook her head, looking back down at Kagome.

"Why do you look like you're in so much pain?" Itachi asked. Kikyo tensed and looked up.

"Nani?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Why do you look like you've seen much more then you let on?" He asked again, Sasuke just looked up at him with blank eyes before his dark black eyes turned to Kikyo.

"I don't want to talk about it, a lot of just.., annoying complications I don't want to get into," She said and looked up at him under her bangs. She felt lucky when Mikoto chose that time to come back with a hair tie.

"Here you go Kikyo-chan." She said handing the girl a hair tie.

"Arigatou Mikoto-san," She said, and brought her hair back, tying it up into a tight ponytail.

Kagome grabbed onto her fingers again, looking at them with curiosity. She now could not grab onto her long hair, so she settled for her fingers. She smiled sadly, feeling the pain scrunch in her chest. Once this mission that Midoriko wanted them to do, she wanted to rest in peace.

For good this time.

* * *

**Hello again !**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone has given, it is a real confidence booster to have them. : D**

**And aslo I'm sorry to leave you hanging right after the prologue, I got bombarded with school, and just life in general. ''**

**But other than that lame escuse, I have no other reason why this one took so damn long. XD**

**But anyways, again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Translation:**

**Nani: What?**

**Arigatou: Thanks {Less formal the Arigatou Goizaimasu)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everone! I'm really sorry for not updating, in like, almost a year. My computer died on me and i lost all of the chapters i was working on so i lost my interesting in writing for a bit.

I should have said something and i am very sorry.

I want to get into it again and i might be starting some other ones. So it'll take about a week to get a new chapter out! I'm really sorry for the wait and i thank everyone for not yelling at me. D:

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm really sorry again after I made an update saying I would be doing another chapter a few months ago; but my interest and want to do this has dwindled; especially after I lost everything. I do have wants to do other things though and because of that; until I can revise this into a more, well thought out plot I will be putting it on an unwilling hiatus until then. No worries; I'm going to finish this but at this moment I no longer have a urge to do this fanfiction. I'm sorry again; for everyone that has been looking for to the update. If anybody has any ideas that could boost my urge to do this, then by all means private message me! I will also be linking a few other links to sites I use if you feel more comfortable talking to me on another site; I'm going to be editing my profile as well. I would love to hear your ideas and I will credit you on the idea on that chapter.

With that being said, I'll still do crossovers with Inuyasha, specifically putting Kagome in a different situation. It'll probably end up being Durarara! (since I've developed an obsession with that) But I probably won't do much with that until I think of a well thought out plot. Also probably a few other fandoms as well. If you want me to write about a certain fandom then private message me and I'll tell you what I can do.

Again, I'm really sorry about not updating and I thank you all for being so patient and kind with the reviews. I enjoyed reading each of them and they all made me smile, again, thank you.

With all that being said, I'll be changing my pen name to Amunettie. Probably when you read this it'll be Amunettie already.

Again, thank you all for being so very patient.


End file.
